


kiss

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: Vernon receives a series of kisses throughout the day of his birthday and each kiss has heart wanting more of this ecstatic feeling.; also on asianfanfics





	1. ; 12:30 a.m. - 8:08 a.m.

One boy had been awake the whole night thinking of an excellent birthday gift. He really thought he could come up with one in a snap of the fingers but boy was he wrong. Thinking of the perfect birthday gift kept him up the whole night.

He didn’t know what exactly he was doing as he got up and slowly tip-toed across the room towards one of the birthday boys room. There’s no turning back

As he was inches away from the bed he bent his knees and sat in front of the peaceful sleeping boy. He kind of felt bad for waking him up on his special day but he wanted to be the first the give his gift(s).

This is the lamest gift ever, he thought. He lifted his hand off his knee and pushed it towards prince charming, his face coming closer in the process.

‘Vernon’ Seungkwan said as he gently shook his figure.

 

**12:30 a.m.**

Vernon was abruptly woken up from his dream. The dream had him blushing redder than a tomato. He couldn’t believe he dreamt about his best friend like that.

His vision wasn’t 100% functioning properly maybe because he was just woken up. Looking at the alarm clock it was officially his birthday. Sweet

Vernon had a feeling his was purposely woken up. He craned his head and even through the dim light he knew who it was…

 

It was a monkey

 

Jk

It was his cutie best friend Seungkwan.

He was about to yell at him for waking him up at this ungodly hour but as I was about to open my mouth. I felt something soft touch my lips.

Oh how the softest pair of lips were own my own right now. Too shocked to do something I sat there looking like a fool not like anyone can see

‘Happy birthday Vernie’ whispered Seungkwan as he retracted from his position.

Vernon watched as the boy left to his own room and stared at the ceiling. 

Is my heart supposed to beat this fast?

What is this feeling I’m feeling right now?

Why didn’t I kiss back? Idiot

He hoped his roommate, Minghao that he couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating.

No matter how hard Vernon tried to fall back to sleep, the more he couldn’t stop replaying the scene that happened exactly 4 hours ago. Every time he thought about the kiss, the more his heart did summersaults. Vernon wanted more but was too shy to do something.

Meanwhile the boy who gave the kiss was fast sleep with his heart content.

 

**6:15 a.m.**

Vernon groaned as he realized he had only shut his eyes for a measly 5 minutes. They had a concert today and he knew he would maybe pass out somewhere before. There no way he could squeeze out a quick nap today. Perfect day it is today he thought as he got up from bed by rolling straight down the floor.

There could have been better ways to approach the plan he had in his mind. He decided to go downstairs and hope that some of the boys were up as well. Vernon wasn’t actually functional as he slammed into the wooden door.

‘thump’

To say it didn’t hurt was an understatement. Vernon reached for his forehead and held it, slowly rubbing, trying to soothe out his aching forehead.

A loud chuckle caught Vernon’s attention. Full on laughing sounded behind his hotel door. Fuck someone had known the little embarrassed moment Vernon just experienced.  
Embarrassment creeping up his whole body, Vernon slowly opened the door and to his absolute surprise it was none other than his Seungkwan who was currently clutching his abdomen and he wiped a few tears that were nonexistent.

Vernon couldn’t believe it was Seungkwan who had to witness his idiocy. Vernon watched as Seungkwan tried to stop laughing but laughing right back. Still holding his forehead, Vernon didn’t think it was t h a t funny.

Finally after a billion years or so, Seungkwan had manage to collect his self. Vernon held his breathe as Seungkwan took a step forward and inspected his forehead. Seungkwan took off the hand that Vernon currently had on his forehead and checked.

The next few moment Vernon once again didn’t know what to do.

Seungkwan tip-toed like he cutie he is and pressed his lips to the throbbing area of Vernon’s Forehead. Seungkwan then pecked Vernon’s cheek.

 

“Feel better yeah?’ Seungkwan said and left again.

 

Once again Vernon was frozen in spot. HE DID IT AGAIN fuck

Vernon was now fully on awake. It’s like a sudden burst of energy sparked his whole body. He couldn’t believe Seungkwan had pecked him twice in a span of 10 seconds.

He couldn’t still feel the tingling of the lips that touched his face. The places where he had been pecked still tingled.  
Fuck Vernon wanted more of Seungkwan. No. he craved more and was still a pussy to do something about it.

 

**8:08 a.m.**

Seungkwan and Vernon share kisses all the time but this time is different. It feels different. It feels like Vernon’s heart a ticking time bomb. He doesn’t know how much more his heart can take.

He wanted Seungkwan to kiss him all the time. He knew it hurt Seungkwan would kiss him and I would pretend to hate it. He doesn’t show he’s hurt but I see it in in eyes. Seungkwan occupied my mind once again. The boy really is something.

Minutes before all the boys came by and greeted Seokmin and I for our birthdays. I was very grateful for these boys. They are my family. All 13 boys were awake and getting ready to go to the arena to practice. Vernon wasn’t sure he could focus not when Seungkwan was around.

Before we could get into the van Seungkwan pulled me aside from the rest and once again took me by surprise.

He pecked my nose and greeted me ‘happy birthday again’ chuckling and walking into the van like it was nothing when it was JKLSLF to Vernon.  
how could he just do that and walk away

 

As the two pre-occupied boys were having a moment, there stand a member(s) who watch afar as the have their moment.  
One was even jealous about the little scene and can’t help but look away, seeking for a distraction for his aching heart.


	2. ; 10:04 a.m. - 2:11 p.m.

**10:04 a.m.**

The time has come to where they were to practice on the moving stage. All the boys were very scared but didn’t want to say it, all but one. Hansol was honestly going to cry. Even though he has performed on the moving stage it was still another thing getting on it. He was very afraid of height.

Seungkwan noticing his best friend turned around and slightly shaking concerned him. He knew Hansol was afraid of heights yet he tries to be brave. Seungkwan approached Hansol and took his hands making face towards him.

Seungkwan could see the little tear drops that gracefully left his teary eyes. Seungkwan’s hands held Hansol’s shaky ones and kissed both of his hands, as soon as he kissed Hansol’s hands they slightly slowed the shakiness. Seungkwan then took step forward and lifted his dominant hand to caress the soft skin of Hansol’s cheek. In instinct Hansol fluttered his eyes shut and leaned into Seungkwan’s hand.

Seungkwan peeked both of Hansol’s soft and delicate eyelids.

“You know that you are very brave. You know I’m always there so don’t be scared k” seungkwan said as he walked away and started to rehearse.

Hansol really felt butterflies in his stomach. _I don’t remember having butterflies for breakfast?_ He thought and smiled. Hansol didn’t know what he’d do without Seungkwan.

But at the same time he also kissed me again 4 fucking times. Hansol really shouldn’t swear but he couldn’t help it. Seungkwan was too much for his poor heart can handle.

 

-

 

The next few hours were spent oh practice and rehearsals. Performing in front of their fans gave them a lot of energy to continuing their energetic performances.

Vernon nowadays gets distracted a lot, resulting in Soonyoung scolding him. It wasn’t his fault his eyes always searched for Seungkwan. It felt stalker-ish and creepy and whenever he was caught. Oh boy, Hansol would look away embarrassed. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seunghceol always witnessing this would silently look at each other and laugh. Jihoon, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun, Mighao, Soonyoung and Chan thought those two were so dense. The other boy silently wished he could have the way Seungkwan looked at Hansol look at him.

Oh how the boy looks at Seungkwan like he is the funniest person ever. They spend a lot of time together, but does he think of me those times?

 

**1:16 p.m.**

All 13 boys were now scattered around. Moments ago they finished an early lunch. They were all full, half of them having no room for desert. The Gag trio though had more energy than all the 10 laying down. Food was their recharging material. Some were even envious that these three dummies had so much energy. Some of the staff were used to seeing the three not run out of energy. They even think that somehow they receive energy from the three by just looking at them.

 

There wasn’t a time where no one was talking. There would always be someone talking about, dance naked anything. But when it came to the sunshine of seventeen not talking, just silently watching the boys goof around, there clearly was something on his mind.

Seungkwan being the observant boy he is noticed Seokmin all quiet. He knew that he should be out there with Soonyoung goofing there asses off but instead he sat at a corner thinking so hard he got startled as Seungkwan reached him.

 

Seungkwan knew that Seokmin wasn’t in the mood to talk so he sat right beside him and rested his head on Seokmin’s shoulder. These types of tiny actions always brings a smile to Seokmin. How couldn’t it not have Seokmin smile, he loves Seungkwan so much. I mean who doesn’t.

 

**2:11 p.m.**

Everyone was now sitting in Minghao’s and Hansol’s shared room. Currently they were watching cartoons. All would sit together watching anything on the television. They wanted to have a rest before the concert.

Seungkwan and Hansol sat together as always. They were un-separable. Sometimes their roommates would sudden heart attacks because they thought they were missing. Turns out they were sleeping on Seungkwans bed. Now they older members won’t send out a search party for the two.

Hansol knows he should be watching the cartoons but he couldn’t. His mind was occupied with Seungkwan. Seungkwan Seungkwan Boo Seungkwan. The name was so beautiful, it was like a piece of butter on freshly made pancakes, just melting off.

Their hands were centimeters away on the couch.

_His fingers were so nice and long. I wonder what they could do…_

 

Hansol couldn’t believe he just fucking thought that. He was a split decision and he couldn’t stop himself from slapping his cheek. _What is wrong with me omg_

 

Seungkwan honestly hated cartoons and would rather watch something educational. Cartoons are cool and all but he wasn’t in the mood. Usually cartoons are the only thing that keeps him calm but now he really doesn’t want to see such bright colors.

 

_*Slap*_

Seungkwan turns to the sound of the slap and his eyes landed on Hansol right beside him and the face he was sporting was in absolute shook, that he couldn’t believe he just slapped himself. Seungkwan was in in love. In love with the face that looked like a lost puppy.

 

Hansol was too cute that Seungkwan reached over to give a quick peck on the cheek that was already tinted red. Hansol reached to touch the tingly spot where his heart almost combusted right there.

 

_I am so embarrassing ndslnsondso_ Hansol thought as he smiled for the millionth time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. ; 2:18 p.m. - forever

**2:18 p.m.**

 

There sits a boy, face tinted, who can’t seem to think straight. Hansol didn’t know what he was feeling, and it was all thanks to the one and only Boo Seungkwan. With all the kisses he received, all he wants to do is return them. But he knows he is too of a coward to do so. If he were to do so, he’d pepper every single inch of Seungkwan’s face with kisses, with gentle whispers of how beautiful he is.

 

 

**9:22 p.m.**

The concert was a huge success. All 13 had so much fun performing in front of thousands of fans. The screams boasted their energy tonight as they showcased their abilities. It was only one of many concerts, but each and every concert will be remembered.

 

The concert just ended, but as always a vlive of birthday members would occur. All thirteen were thankful for everyone who came to the concert and those who could come in the next concerts. Seungkwan had asked if the two wanted a kiss, hearing this Hansol’s heart combusted but acted like he hated the thought of it. Hansol proceeded to tell a story where he was taking a selfie and suddenly Seungkwan had kissed his cheek.

 

First was the baby of the group, Chan sandwiched in between the two celebrants and kissed their cheeks, ever so lightly. The one who gave the kiss cringed a bit and ran away.

 

Second was Minghao, would said how it was amazing they had the same birthday. The celebrants agreed to that, in shock that they shared a birthday. Although no kiss was given as Minghao took off.

 

Thirdly was Jun with a “let’s go on forever” and kissed the two right after. Hansol gummy smilled and smacked his forehead. He received so many kisses today, he lost count

 

Lastly, the one Hansol may have been waiting for was Seungkwan. Seungkwan had this evil glint as he was gliding his fingers across his lips.

 

“I hate it” which brought Seungkwan’s mood down. Seungkwan thought of maybe not doing it anymore as hearing it come right out of Hansol’s mouth. Maybe he should just stop kissing him, but he was already there and it was live, maybe one last kiss wouldn’t hurt. He thought Hansol liked them, guess not.

 

“I’m kidding” was said right after. Hansol really wasn’t thinking straight when he said he didn’t like it. In fact, he fucking loves them but won’t say anything, not wanting to be rejected in case Seungkwan didn’t return the feeling. He decided to not say anything, little did he know he would regret it.

 

Seungkwan had his arms loosely wrapped around Hansol as he wished the two, a happy birthday once more and kissed their cheeks in lightning speed. Seungkwan ran with the thought of sadness and promised himself not to kiss Hansol anymore, knowing how the other felt.

 

Hansol and Seokmin both cringed but smiled so bright. Hansol sat there with a little smile and he nodded his head.

 

Little did Hansol know that that was the last kiss he would ever get from Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
